1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to strip tape devices for use especially in the trapping of particles generated when materials are sawed or cut. More specifically, it relates to a tape stripping to be used on orthopedic casting materials or like materials that tend to flake or dust and create unsightly and unhealthy volumes of saw dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of orthopedic fracture reduction and in other areas where support materials are intended to be sawed, it is quite common in sawing the material to obtain large amounts of sawdust which fill the surrounding area in both an unsightly and unhealthy fashion. In an effort to solve the problem of dust accumulation, in the orthopedic area at least, it is quite common to either attach or have someone hold a vacuum device adjacent the areas that are being cut or sawed to suck away the sawdust formed in the process. When this is done in a hospital or doctor's office environment, the amount of noise from the vacuum is obtrusive and inconvenient. Moreover it involves extra equipment, auxiliary or extra personnel, and is, therefore, expensive.
Often no extra measures are taken to reduce the amount of cut particles and, thus, they are dispersed into the environment. When the cast material is plaster of paris or other synthetic materials such as fiberglass, the accumulation of the dust particles in the air can cause extremely troublesome dermalogical and pulmonary problems and also present a potentially hazardous condition for eye safety. It is therefore best to alter the technique in an effort to remove the dispersed particles or to avoid having them dispersed in the first place.